Digipoke: Digital Pokémon
by whereispablo
Summary: I wrote this in january of 2001 before I knew what the internet was I found it resently and decided to upload it. The digipoke destins suddenly find a world with pokémon and digimon and explore the world


I wrote this in january of 2001 before I knew what the internet was I found it resently and decided to upload it

**Digipoké – Digital Pokémon**

**Part 1**

One day me and mark were going to school. On the way we noticed a slide. When we wend down it we came out near a chess board so we walked overe it only treading on the black squares then we saw a windmill. We went in it and looked around. Suddenly mark noticed a sighn it said Digipokê destins only. We found some Tauros pills, magic potion and transforming potion. Mark also found a ditto suit so mark put the suit in his pocket. Then we went to the lift. When we went in Mark pressed the down butten which made by glasses fall of. When we got out Mark turned into a ditto and I turned into a Tauros but then I turned into a Digipoké trainer. We went to pewter city gym and we beat bronk's Onix when ditto tranformed into a pikachu. I earnt a bolder badge. Then we went on to mistys gym and we beat her staryu then we niked her bike but she caurt Mark (or Ditto) when I had ridden amile a came to a peaceful field by the road when I sat down a witch came and turned the bike into a stone and me into a Sudowoodo the which was misty she had turned Ditto into a pichu suddenly pichu evolved into picachu who evolved into raichu who evolved into pikablue and gave misty the shock of a life time. We went on our way suddenly we met Stephen (one of my friends), Suddenly he turned into a fearow. We went for a walk together that's when we met killersaur the trouble beagan. First he did his solar beam it hit me but that's when pikablue attacked he was awsome then I rememberd I was a pokémon suddenly a phanpy came. Phanpy and I ataked and we defeated killersaur. I felt the earge to capture it so I did suddenly the sence of evil came over us and devimon, Etemon, Piedmon and phantomon apeard andattacked with evil wing, dark networking, grisily wing, clown trick and shadow syth. We all atacked but we wernt strong enough. Then I had an Idear I would use killersaur. The idea worked and we defeated them. Then misty's psyduck and I captured it then we went back to the lift but it was nowhere to be seen so we went to myotismons castle we found the key cards and put them in the right places and the doors opend. When we got out we found ourself in the our town. But our town was being ataced by lugia, zapdos, articuno and moltres. So we attacked them and we defeated them. But mew and mewtwo came and batled us so we attacked back but we wernt strong anough so we had to think suddenly 4 little pokémon came. One looked like ratata, who was aipom. He had a hand on the end of his tail. One was called Piloswine he had tusks and a pigs nose. One looked like a cute purple and white he was mantine and the last looked like a clefairy gone wrong it had yellow feet, white spots, bulldog face, white collor and its name was snubbull it had black tufts on the end of flaps on its head. With them we defeated mew and mewtwo. We just defeated a load of pokémon and digimon when me and mark tunred back into our selfs again. When I looked at my watch it was only 9:00 the same time we left. So we went back to the slide. When we got back to the Digipoké world. Mark turned back into ditto and I turned back into sudowoodo. With out notice when we came out of the lift again we went in the other direction. We met a patamon and a tentomon and a Tauros. We made friends with them suddenly a Mr. Mime came and out an invisible wall around us because a stampead of greymon were coming. They bumped into the wall and fainted. We all came out after it and ran away but then I realised that the Digipoké world had changed it was all a big lopsided lump which rotated around a statue in the sea. Suddenly a monster came. His name was moo and his sidekick was Suezo that looked like a yellow eye with a single yellow leg (from _Monster Rancher__). _We tried to defeat them but we couldn't even though I used my growth attack but even Mr. Mime's invisible wall didn't work we had no choise. We had to run! We ran and ran and ran till at last we got to the top and stopd for a breather we didn't stop long because moo was there with Suezo. But suddenly the lift fell of top of moo and Suezo (who shared moo's energy) died. We went on our way but agumon came out and tried to battle us but fearow knocked it out of the way with its wing. Agumon fell off the cliff and landed on the statue we had been walking for three days now and still hadn't found any sign of intelegent life on the island. But then we met a Tauros and a candlemon we battled them but they didn't attack. It was then I notist that they had been turned to stone by Kokatorimon. We had to help them so we put a Mr. Mime's invisible wall around them. But as soon as we left kokatorimon had turned the invisible walls into stone and a weedle. When we got back we battled him but he turned psyduck, aipom, killersaur and snubbull to stone so we had to beat him. Mark and Mantine attacked first then me and steven atacked we beat him and the others turned back to normal. At that moment steven turned into eevee, found a grass stone and evolved into leafeon (like jolteon but made of leaves). We went on suddenly we met an electrick pokémon which was called flaaffy. When it came up to us we made friends with it.

**Part 2 – Digital Pocket Monsters**

We went on our way along a path, which lead to a cave it was dark inside but there was a light but it was right inside when we got there we found a chinchou, a zubat and a few other pokémon. The fiercest was ghost bat, zapbat, golbat, mewbat an Onix. Leafeon then evolved into an Espeon with the phisic stone suddenly a clefairy, a clefable and a cleffa came and showed us along a secret passage to the moon stone. The moon stone was believed to be the space ship all the pokémon came in from a strange planet up in space. Talking about strange planets on out way out of the cave we got dragged back to the moonstone and got put inside it then it took off into space we landed on planet Zoglagod a new planet which no one had discovered yet we went out to explore it. It looked realy strange there were no other signs of intelagent life on the planet but then I saw a clefairy and a clefable they wanted to join us we walked along a little further when we met mareep another pokemon. It looked like a sheep but the suprising thing was that it was electric! It was then that I noticed that pikablue was a marill. Somehow raichu had turned into a marill. Pikablue didn't exist. Then mark turned into a pikachu and I turned into an Oddish then I evolved into gloom. It was then I found a leaf stone and a sun stone I didn't know if I should evolve into bellossom of vileplume. I desided to leave the evolving to later. We decided to investigate the planet it was then we found the lift. When we got in it it went up on its own and opend when we got to the wind mill and when we got out of the lift it stayed open until we where all out. In my town we where walking down a lane until a centurian came and captured us we tried to escape but he just ignored us. Suddenly a beedrill came and stung him on the back. He was so surprised he droped us and ran over the horisen. It was then we saw a huge box on I there where the words open me so we did what it said and out fell a whole load of rocks. There were bits of pumice, bits of geode, bits of magnetite and bits of silicone. There was also a bit of cinnabar, amethyst and rose quarts not forgetting a bit of moon rock, the geode suddenly cracked open and there was a ginormouse chrystel. Then a kabuto came out of a rock and said he wanted to join us. It was then a hanuter came then gengar and ghastly. They must have sent us to sleep because when we woke up it was midnight.

**Part 3 – The end bit**

We went on our way but we kept bumping into things like telegraph poles, fences. Post boxes and parked cars because it was so dark. Next day we found out selfs outside a post office. It was then that we all terned back into outselfs so I went in and bought us a map so we could find our way home. On the way we found a tangela and a tauros they followed us until we got home then they disopeird so did all the other pokemon and digimon that had come with us and when we got to school time went back wards and we found our selfs at 9:00 exactly and we ended up having a day at school.

The end!


End file.
